


please feed me scrambled

by LarissaFae



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarissaFae/pseuds/LarissaFae
Summary: my friend scrambled said she'd send me food if i wrote her a fanfic





	please feed me scrambled

scrambled was a cowboy witcher assassin

"wow" geralt said "you're the best witcher ever"

"yee-haw, pardner" scrambled said with a tip of her assassin cowboy hat

"i'm so gay for you" kassandra said "and you should join my assassin's club"

"and we should go hunt machines together" aloy said "here's my focus number"

"all in a day's work" scrambled said as she rode her thunderjaw into the sunset

the end

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just really hungry ok


End file.
